What Really Happened
by Foxy-Fire6677
Summary: companion story. i have selected rules from Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do and turned them in to one shots with the help of starthevampire! bwhaaa! these one shots explain why the rules were made. R&R m for muture.
1. Treaty Trouble

**Ok this is the story for the prank from 'Things The Cullens and Swans Are Not Allowed To Do'; Bella Swan, number 9. Enjoy!**

**Treaty Trouble**

**Bella's POV:**

It was Sunday and Edward was on a hunting trip with his family and I was left home to die of boredom with Charlie as he watched the sports channel. I sighed and frowned. Did I mention I'm bored? It didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie asked with a sigh already knowing what's wrong.

"I'm bored without Edward here, there is like nothing to do!" I groaned.

"Bella, there's more to life than Edward. What about Seth? You spend the day with him till the Cullen's come back from the funeral tomorrow?" He asked. They decided to use the aunt died bit so no one became suspicious. It was In Alaska so yeah.

I'm not happy about the pack at the moment. Not only are threatening my fiancé and my future family with war but they want us to call off the wedding. When Jacob received the invitation to the wedding he ran away. Seth has been so nice to me through all of this and he's been keeping me updated on Jacob.

As I thought of all the hell the pack has put me through I was hit with a great and wonderful idea.

"I think I will..." I said as I got up and walked up stairs. I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial and it began to ring and Seth picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy, so I woke him up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I just woke up. No worries." He yawned out. I giggled and he continued. "You calling about Jake?" he asked.

"No I need your help with something, and it includes pay back on the pack, so don't phase." I said then I explained what I wanted him to do and that I would meet him Emily's. We hung up and I went to the Cullen's house to raid Emmett prank truck for what I need. I left a not saying I would buy him more back blood and I grab a few ketchup packets and made my way down to La Push.

Seth texted me to confirm that everyone was at Emily's including Billy. The save word was Charlie. I prepped everything and drove to Emily's and before I jumped out the truck I took the fake blood and ketchup and smeared it onto my neck and cloths and held my neck like I was trying to stop the bleeding.

I ran as fast as I could without tripping and through the door open still holding my neck. The pack looked shocked and Emily dropped a plait she was holding when she saw me. With a look of fake horror I screamed, "He bit me!!" Then I fell to the floor and shook while screaming in pain, as if I was changing.

**Alice's POV:**

I was just about to pounce on a deer when I was struck with a vision, well half a vision.

_(Vision)_

_Bella sat with Charlie looking bored to death and she sighed. Charlie says something and an evil grin graces her face. Then nothing Bella's future disappears._

_(End vision)_

As my vision cleared Jasper's, "Alice what did you see?"

"Bella on the couch with Charlie and then nothing; her future disappeared." I said in a worried tone

"She is probably with Seth; he's a good kid, no reason to alarm Edward." He tried to reassure me. I agreed and I snagged a dear then we meet the others. I'll just call Bella later. _What? I don't have my phone it would scare dinner away._

**Seth's POV:**

Before I left home I grabbed the hidden video camera I got for Christmas. I hitched a ride with Leah.

When we arrived at Emily's house the guys were just about to leave. So I had to stop them so Bella's plan would work. "Hey, everyone!" Everyone looked at me and continued. I had to think fast. "Where do babies come from!?" Paul choked on the muffin he was eating and everyone else froze. That worked. I hit send on my phone sending the premade text for Bella.

Leah came up to me and smacked me in the head while yelling, "You idiot, dad gave that speech a week before he died! Are you so stupid that you forgot!!?" Paul laughed and Emily giggled.

Then they started walking for the door. When they heard Bella's old truck they stopped. It became silent for a moment then we heard frantic foot steps outside then Bella throw the door open. I must say she is a good actress. She was covered in fake blood and (sniff) ketchup? She screamed in mock horror ""He bit me!!" Then she fell on the floor and started shaking and screaming in pain.

Emily dropped the dish she was holding and the other wolves began to shake in anger. Billy just looked like he lost his wife all over again. The first to speak was Paul.

"See I told you this would happen!"

"This war!" they all yelled while Emily sat by Bella I walked over to Billy and gave him a sticky note with,

This is a prank so don't worry.

Realization came on his face and he sighed in relief. The guys became pissed and Leah laughed catching on, she knows Cullen's are away on a hunting trip and if all of the Cullen's are out of town how could Edward bite her.

**Emily's POV:**

I rushed to Bella's side with a wash cloth and some water. She looked to be in so much pain. I went to move her hand to look at the wound but she refused to let me.

"Bella sweet heart let me see." I said but what happen next shocked me she looked me dead in the eye while moving her hand to reveal ketchup packets. She put her finger to her lips, while still portending to be in pain. I smiled and winked and played along.

"She's changing what, what do we do!?"

"We kill her!" Paul yell and Sam put his foot down. "That would piss off the leach!"

Bella's eyes widened she looked at Seth. I stood up and sat on the couch.

**Bella's POV:**

'_Holy shit'_ I looked to Seth giving the signal and he moved to stand in front of me to get a good view of their faces and he took and deep with sniff and proclaimed.

"Am I the only one who smells ketchup?" This got everyone's attention and they all looked at him as if he was stupid. With that I popped up showing my neck and the ketchup packets that was on my hand. (Like on dumb and dumber)Seth and I screamed, "You've been Swand!!!" Then we danced around and I stood in front of the shocked werewolves while Seth took pictures.

"The leach didn't bite you?" They all asked. I shook my head and stated, "Edward and the rest of my future family are out of town so 'DUH!'." Then we all fell to the floor laughing. Well, 'we' meaning Emily, Seth, Leah and me.

**Edward's POV:**

Hunt was fun but I missed Bella. We had just made it home when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see **'Bella'**

(Edward regular and _Bella italics_)

"I missed you, love." I answered.

"_Are you home?"_

"Yeah we just got back, I'll be over soon."

"_No, I'll come to you. I want to show you something."_ She snickered and hung up.

"Alice, Bella wants to show us something can you see what it is?" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I can't; everything's black." She said in frustration. Emmett came down stair looking confused. He held up a note and said,

"Someone was in my prank trunk and they left the note." I was about to speak when a knock came to the door.

Rose answered and came into the living room holding her nose. "Seth is here." Then she walked out and Seth step in.

"He guys Bella here yet?" we shook our heads and looked at the other. He held up a CD and smiled while blocking his thoughts by singing 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf' by B5. It is catchy.

"Damn it! Who taught you that!?" I said irritated.

"Emmett." I was about to beat Emmett when my angel walked in smiling. I ran to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Ok ok I missed you too but I need to show everyone what I did yesterday." She walked over to Seth and asked, "You have it?" he held up the CD again and moved to the TV and put the CD in.

"Everyone get down here now!" Bella yelled. Once everyone was settled Bella stood in front of the TV and cleared her throat.

"Yesterday was boring to I decided to screw with the pack with the help of Seth. She hit play and the show began.

**(Insert prank here.)**

When the video stop we all looked shocked as we all looked at Bella.

"Oh" Alice.

"My" Esme.

"Fucking" Jasper.

"God…" Me.

"Dudes that was awesome!! I never knew you had it in you lil sis!!!" He picked Bella up in to a hug and she bowed after he put her down. She looked at me and said in a smug voice,

"And you said I couldn't Act!"

End!


	2. Never Take Emmett To Chuck E Cheese

**A/N: Hey people! Starthevampire here! Foxy suggested that I write a side story for one of the things that Bella Swan is not allowed to do. Take Emmett to Chuck E Cheese. This is why that rule came into affect. I have to say that I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope it's good! 8D Oh and you'll have to forgive me. I haven't been to Chuck E Cheese's in years and I only went once. So sorry for any mistakes. **

**Never Take Emmett To Chuck E Cheese**

**EmPOV**

Bella walked into the house and saw me sitting on the couch all by myself. I was scowling at the broken T.V. I accidentally put a hole in it with a rubber duck that I was throwing at Jasper. I missed him and hit the T.V. instead. Esme was not happy I broke the T.V. but decided it would give her and excuse to go to the mall.

"What's wrong Em?" Bella asked coming to sit down next to me.

"Everyone is too busy to hang out with me and I am sooooo bored" I whined.

"What is everybody doing?" she asked curiously.

"Well Rose and Esme went to the mall; we kinda need a new T.V." I said sheepishly "Then Carlisle is at work, obviously. Edward, Alice, and Jasper are out hunting as I am sure you well know."

She nodded and got a mischievous smile on her face. I looked at her confused.

"So you and me have the whole day together" she said deviously "What would you like to do that you normally are not allowed to do?"

"Chuck E. Cheese!" I shouted automatically.

"Really?" Bella asked incredulously "We could do anything…and you want to go to Chuck E. Cheese? We could find such better things to do than that! Like pranking people! You like pranking people don't you?"

"But Bellllllaaaa" I said exasperated "We could have so much fun at Chuck E. Cheese. I mean come on! They have all those games and rides and random things you can buy. Besides we can prank people there. Don't you want to make me happy?"

"But isn't that place for little kids?" she asked sounding less sure of herself.

"Please Bella" I pleaded using the puppy dog pout that Alice always uses to get her way.

"Fine" she grumbled throwing her hands up in the air "Why aren't you allowed to go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I have no idea" I answered not really caring "Everyone just always looks at me like I am crazy when I ask. Now let's go!"

I grabbed Bella and started pulling her to my jeep. I pushed her into the passenger side door and she scowled at me. I got in the driver's side excitedly and drove out of the garage.

**BPOV**

Chuck E. Cheese?! We could have come up with so much better! Why Chuck E. Cheese?! It didn't even look like it was that fun! And it was for little kids! Little human kids! Ugh!

I looked over to see Emmett bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. First the puppy dog pout and now bouncing. He was hanging out with Alice way too much. At least he didn't squeal.

We pulled up to the building and Emmett hopped out of the car and ran to the door. I followed after him with my hands crossed over my chest. He stood at the entrance tapping his foot impatiently. I thought only girls did that.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door. We got in line and got our tokens. He got way more then we could ever possibly need.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked sighing.

He looked around and his eyes fell onto a racing game. He started running over to it backwards motioning for me to follow. I jogged after him rolling my eyes. He stopped next to it and noticed there was a little boy with brown hair and eyes playing. Emmett stood over him menacingly. The boy looked up surprised. When he saw Emmett he quickly got up and ran away terrified. Emmett smiled happily and sat down. He patted the seat next to him smiling happily. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he frowned.

"That means come play this game with me" he told me slowly.

"Not what I meant" I retorted going to sit down "Why did you scare that little kid?"

"Duh" he said like it was obvious, which to him it probably was "He was playing it and I wanted to."

"You could have just asked" I stated looking to see that we were supposed to choose our characters.

I chose a girl with purple hair in a skimpy little outfit. Emmett chose a big burly guy with multiple piercings all over his body. He was covered in black leather. I laughed at his choice and he looked shocked at mine. I just shrugged and went back to choosing my car. I chose the Ferrari and Emmett chose something called the Monster. I started putting specialized wheels and all the other gear on my car while Emmett just looked confused. He shrugged and started choosing random stuff.

I had played this a few times with the wolves in an arcade so I knew exactly what I was doing. Emmett on the other hand seemed like he had no idea. I chose my favorite course and we started the game. I was breezing through it missing everything while Emmett was purposely destroying everything in sight. I rolled my eyes.

When we started in on our final lap Emmett was neck in neck with me. We had long ago left the other cars in the dust. We were coming up on a cliff and I smiled. I pushed Emmett over the side and he fell off onto the part of the track right below that we had just finished.

"Why did you just push me off a cliff?!" he shouted indignantly trying to catch up.

"You were too close for comfort" I said smirking "So I had to get rid of you. Trust me, it would have been a lot different if we were really racing cars."

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy while I expertly maneuvered through the track. I was coming up on the finish line and Emmett was gaining on me. I pushed forward and managed to cross in first, just like I knew that I would. Emmett crossed in second and scowled at me.

"No fair!" he shouted drawing people's attention "You cheated!"

I scoffed. "As if."

"You did" he argued bringing his hands down on the steering wheel harder then he should.

There was a snap and we both looked at it surprised. He had pulled the whole steering wheel right off! Luckily, no one was watching us anymore because they were all too frightened of Emmett. He slowly put the steering wheel down and eased out of the chair. I followed suit and we both walked away like nothing had happened.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked actually glad that we came here now.

He looked over to an air hockey table and turned to look back at me hopefully.

"No!" I said fiercely shaking my head.

"Why not?" He whined.

"You would just cheat!" I said annoyed.

"How so?" He challenged.

"Hello!" I said in a duh tone "You are a vampire! You know with super strength and super speed!"

"Fine" he said pouting.

He looked over and saw a shooting game. I nodded this time and he ran over to it happily. He grabbed one of the guns while I grabbed the other. I had played this with the wolves too. I smirked evilly.

**EmPOV**

I can't believe that Bella beat me at that racing game! And what did she mean if we were really racing cars? And the girl she chose? I focused on the game at hand. We were supposed to be spy's shooting all the bad guys. I had the blue gun and Bella had the red. I looked over to see Bella with an evil smirk on her face. What did that mean?!

We started the game and I started trying to shoot the people. They kept moving out of range and I was shooting at nothing. I ran out of bullets and got confused. How were we supposed to reload these things? I looked over at Bella to see her taking everybody out. Her cartridge got empty and she shot away from the game. Her cartridge got reloaded and she started shooting everybody again.

I shot away from the game and my gun reloaded. I smiled happily and started trying to shoot people again only to realize that there was no one left. Bella had killed them all!

"Hey!" I exclaimed "No fair! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"That's my fault how?" Bella asked smirking.

She had one hand on her hip and the other hand held then gun up in the air pointing off to the side. She looked evil.

"How are you so good at these things?" I asked amazed.

"The wolves" she said simply putting the gun back.

The stupid mutts would teach her how to play videogames. I was the master of videogames! Besides, no one had ever beaten me before. I can't get beaten by Bella!

"What now?" she asked still smirking.

I needed something that she would not be good at but what. I started waking and she followed behind me smugly. I stopped short when I saw the ball pit. Bella walked into me and fell backwards on the floor. I didn't care and started heading towards the ball pit excitedly. I saw a bunch of little kids moving around and they all looked up shocked to see me running at them.

"Emmett!" Bella shouted from behind me.

I ignored her and kept running. The kids all scrambled away but I jumped in.

**BPOV**

I watched as Emmett jumped into the ball pit. The poor kids were all scattering with terrified looks on their faces. I groaned and waited for him to come up. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. He came up beaming happily and then saw me.

"Don't be such a sour puss" he said rolling his eyes.

He got out and came over to me. I just stood there glaring at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Stop scaring the kids!" I said annoyed "You could get us kicked out for that!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes" I answered irritated.

"Oh" he said thoughtfully.

I suddenly found myself airborne. I landed in the ball pit with a small squeak. When I came up I saw that Emmett was rolling around on the floor laughing. I noticed this one little boy coming over with the hammer thing from whack a mole. I felt my eyebrows rise into my eyebrows.

**EmPOV**

Bella's face when she realized she was no longer standing was hilarious. I was currently rolling around on the ground next to the pit laughing. She came up and glared at me. Then she looked behind me and her eyebrows rose into her hairline. I was about to look behind me when I started getting hit by something made out of foam. I looked behind me to see a little boy with black hair hitting me with the hammer thing from whack a mole. What the hell?!

"What are you doing?!" I asked confused.

"You keep scaring my friends!" the little boy squeaked "And you threw that pretty lady into the ball pit!"

"I'm not intentionally scaring them!" I cried indignantly "And she is perfectly fine look!"

I looked over at Bella and a look of horror flashed across her face before she looked satisfied. What was that about? I felt something hit me besides the hammer. I turned around and started getting pelted with something. I looked and noticed that all the kids around us were throwing the mini basketballs at me.

**BPOV**

"What the fuck?!" Emmett shouted causing all the parents around to look even more horrified.

I held back my laughter at the situation. Emmett was being beaten up by little kids! How funny is that?!

"Language" I chided halfheartedly.

"ARGH!" Emmett screamed before diving head first into the ball pit.

He scrambled through the balls and over to the sky tubes before trying to wriggle himself into the tight space. I could no longer contain myself and burst into laughter. I watched as Emmett got stuck in the sky tubes so that just his butt was hanging out. He kept trying to wriggle and all I could see was his butt shaking back and forth.

"A little help!" his muffled voice shouted.

"Yeah sure" I replied before climbing out of the ball pit.

I walked over to the little boy with the hammer and smiled at him.

"Hello" I greeted "What's your name?"

"Jeremy" he replied sweetly.

"Jeremy can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

He nodded looking at me mystified.

"Can you go over there and continue beating that man for me?" I asked smiling angelically.

"Sure" he answered excitedly before running over to Emmett and starting to beat him with the hammer.

It looked like Emmett was getting spanked by a five year old! I burst into laughter and ended up falling backwards. I started rolling around on the floor clutching my sides with tears streaming down my face I was laughing so hard.

I heard a crack and looked up surprised to see that Emmett had cracked the side of the tube and managed to get out. Jeremy dropped the hammer and ran. Emmett looked over at me with a murderous expression. I gulped and ran. I saw Chuck E Cheese and I stopped short. No way. That's the mouse on the commercial! I heard Emmett come up behind me and I started jumping up and down pointing.

**EmPOV**

I was just about to tackle Bella when I saw her standing completely motionless with her eyes wide with excitement. She started jumping up and down pointing. I followed her gaze and saw that it was Chuck E Cheese. I loved that mouse! I grabbed Bella's arm and took off towards the mouse. She yelped but other than that kept silent.

We were almost there when a bunch of kids came out of nowhere and formed a line. We were the last ones! What was that all about?! I let go of Bella's arm and stood menacingly over the kid in front of me. The kid turned around and I noticed that it was the kid who kept beating me. Bella snickered and I looked at the kid shocked. He stuck his tongue out at me and turned back towards the mouse.

"Well let's see you do better" I hissed at a giggling Bella.

She smirked and knelt down next to Jeremy. Jeremy turned to her wide eyed.

"Um Jeremy?" Bella asked biting her lip "I would really love to meet Chuck E but I have to leave soon. Can you help me?"

Yeah right like that would really work when intimidation didn't. If intimidation doesn't work then nothing will. To my surprise, the kid nodded. Bella leaned forward and whispered in the kid's ear. I didn't hear what she said because the kids were all suddenly cheering. Bella leaned away biting her lip nervously. The kid nodded again and she smiled brightly. What is that all about?! The kid leaned forward and started whispering to the kid in front of him. I ignored him and turned to Bella.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused.

"Oh you'll see" she replied smirking.

Jeremy grabbed Bella's hand and started walking to the front of the line. What is going on now?! I moved to follow but all the kids stepped in front of me. I watched as Bella hugged the mouse and tried to move forward again. The kids stood their ground.

"What is wrong with you kids?!" I demanded.

"Excuse me" a male voice behind me asked "Are you yelling at these kids?"

He was wearing a manager uniform and frowning at me.

"No" I replied quickly "I was just trying to get to my friend who is up there."

He looked and frowned even more.

"You have to wait in line just like everybody else sir" he said sternly.

"But she didn't wait in line" I argued.

"Well there are no complaints about her" he said angrily.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We have had complaints of a big burly man scaring children" he began unhappily "Along with swearing, throwing people into the ball pit, breaking the sky tubes, and trying to cut in line. I am afraid this means we may have to ban you."

"What?! No!" I shouted horrified.

Bella walked over then.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked the man flashing him a dazzling smile.

He blinked for a second before glaring at me.

"I was just telling your friend here that we are going to have to ban him" he said turning back to her with a smile.

She frowned and turned on me.

"What did you do now?" she demanded.

Out of nowhere Edward was standing at Bella's side glaring at the man. The man looked startled but stood up straighter.

"Edward!" Bella sang happily hugging him.

Alice walked over with Jasper at her side and they pulled the man aside. Edward leaned down and quickly kissed Bella. I scoffed and turned away thinking perverted thoughts about him and Bella. Edward growled lowly and I smirked at him seeing his eyes darken. Bella rolled her eyes and looked over to Jasper and Alice who were handing the man a huge wad of money. They turned away from the man and started walking towards us.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"We paid for the damages you made" Alice replied glaring at me furiously "And you are never allowed to come here again."

She started walking away and I followed.

**BPOV**

I sighed contentedly as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me outside to Emmett's Jeep. I guess they ran here. I saw Emmett following Alice looking terribly unhappy. Jasper just followed behind keeping an eye on Emmett.

"What's going on over there?" I whispered to Edward.

"Emmett is just mad that he is banned from Chuck E Cheese" he replied kissing my temple "And that your not."

I laughed and Emmett turned around to glare at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked seriously "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course" I replied smiling.

"Never take Emmett to Chuck E Cheese again" he commanded.

**A/N: hey this is Foxy! This more to come so heads up!**


	3. Evil Cheerios

**A/N: Hey everybody! Star here! Sorry it took me so long to get this to Foxy. School is ridiculous. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and this goes with Charlie's list numbers 65 and 67. Also the list has been updated so go read and review it!!**

**Evil Cheerios**

**BPOV:**

Emmett was over at my house hiding from Jasper and Edward again. He wouldn't tell me what he had done this time and I had just decided that I didn't want to know. He was in the living room watching sports with Charlie so I decided to just sit out there with them. I was mostly ignoring them because I had no idea what they were talking about. I was taking a sip of my coke when Charlie changed the topic of conversation.

"Emmett?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yes sir" Emmett replied with a huge goofy smile.

"Do you know what all this talk about evil cheerios and gummy bears is about?"

I snorted and felt the soda burn my nose. I looked at Emmett's shocked face and could feel mine heating up. Charlie looked between us confused.

"Emmett; Bella…" Charlie eyed us sternly.

"Well, you see," Emmett started.

"There is this group of people" I said interrupting him and causing him to pout but I just brushed him off and continued, "Who believe that cheerios are trying to take over the world." **(Foxy: OMG!! We're two of them!! Star: Of course because it's true! Just most people don't know about it….yet.)**

"Yeah" Emmett agreed interrupting me "The cheerios are upset that most people don't want to eat them. Also, people generally use fruit or sugar to make them taste better while they just want to be eaten plain. They got so mad that they decided to bring an uprising against the people that do not want to eat them. They managed to get all the people who did want to eat them on their side. There weren't enough of them to cause an uprising though so now they are using mind control. They are making people want to eat cheerios against their own free will!"

"So the Gummy Bear Forces are trying to stop this madness" I continued "They support the cheerios ideas of making their message heard but they don't support mind control. They believe people should be allowed to choose what they want to eat, not be forced into it. The gummy bears are having problems though because the cheerios have managed to brainwash the people that make them. Now there is a surplus of cheerios! Every day more and more people are getting brain washed by the evil cheerios!"

"So now the gummy bears are trying to get people to boycott eating cheerios to keep control of their minds!" Emmett continued "The gummy bears need our help to stop the evil cheerios!"

"Do you have any proof?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Emmett exclaimed seriously "Haven't you noticed people eating more cheerios then usual? Or the abundance of cheerios in the cereal aisle?"

"No" Charlie said confused.

"Well if you pay attention then you will notice that what I say is true" Emmett said mysteriously.

"Further proof" I said rolling my eyes "Didn't you ever wonder what was wrong with President Bush? He got brainwashed by the cheerios."

"Yeah" Emmett agreed nodding his head "That's why so many people today are dumb. They have all been brainwashed by the evil cheerios!"

"That's why I don't eat cheerios anymore" I told Charlie "Some people are still eating them though. I bet you can guess who."

"Emmett?" Charlie guessed smirking causing me to laugh.

"No!" Emmett cried indignantly before settling back in the couch to pout.

"No" I said between laughs "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory." Emmet jut had to interrupt by listing off celebrities.

"Just to name a few celebrities; Paris Helton, Nicole Richie, Lindsay Lohan, Jessica Simon and Anna Nicole Smith or at least she use to. She discovers what they were really up to so they silenced her, for good." Emmett stated dramatically as he dragged his index finger across his throat.

"And this is really happening?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

Emmett and I nodded our heads vigorously.

"Huh" Charlie said turning his attention back to the television.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I saw Emmett stiffen and I just smirked evilly at him. He begged me with his eyes but I just shook my head. I opened the door to a furious looking Jasper and Edward. Edward softened when he saw me and came over to wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned into him contentedly as I thought, _'Life is good...'_

"Emmett?" Jasper spat furiously.

"Living room" I said pointing.

"Oh Emmett" Jasper called in mocking sickening sweet voice.

Edward and I walked into the living room to see Jasper smack Emmett in the back of the head. I saw Charlie roll his eyes as Jasper grabbed a nervous Emmett by the ear and started dragging him out the door. We heard a car door open and then slam shut.

"Edward!" Jasper called still sounding furious.

"Bye love" Edward murmured kissing my temple before hurrying out of the house. I listened to the car door open and close before they were driving away.

"What did he do this time?" Charlie asked sounding amused.

"I decided not to ask" I said shrugging and turning towards the stairs "Night dad. I'm off to bed."

**XxXxXx The Next Day xXxXxX**

I was cleaning the kitchen while I waited for Charlie to show up. Charlie had gone off to work earlier and wasn't due back until much later. I heard a knock on the door and happily went over to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Edward and I flung myself into his arms.

"Hello love" He greeted sounding amused.

"Hello" I greeted reaching up to peck him on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked curiously.

"Watch a movie." I said dragging him over to the couch.

I searched through the movies until I found the one I wanted and popped it in. I got on the couch and snuggled myself into Edward's side like a kitten causing him to chuckle.

Part way through the movie there was a knock on the door. I looked at Edward curiously while he just shook his head pressing his lips in a line to keep from laughing. I walked over and opened the door to reveal most of the inhabitants of Forks. They looked a mixture of mad, confused, and like they were trying to keep from laughing. At the head of the group was my least favorite people Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Mike was looking me up and down in appreciation while I just rolled my eyes. Jessica saw this and glared at me. Lauren was glaring at me too but that was how she always acted. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and he briefly glared at Mike.

"What's up guys?" I asked confused.

"Your dad just arrested my cheerios!" Lauren answered furiously; it was more of a spat.

"He did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Mike agreed looking confused "He got a warrant for our house and asked us if we had any cheerios. We told him that we did and he demanded to know where they were. Then he pulled out his gun on the cheerios and told them they were under arrest. He read them their rights and brought them out to the cruiser. He locked them in the back and then handed us a bag of gummy bears. Now I like gummy bears as much as the next guy but why did he arrest my cheerios?"

"It's a long story" I said shocked "Did he do that to all of you?"

Everyone in the group nodded and I looked up at Edward. He was keeping his gaze forward and his lips were twitching.

"I'll go talk to Charlie" I told everyone grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him towards his Volvo.

He opened my door for me and we both got in. I watched the crowd of people start to disperse as we drove away. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. We both burst into laughter imagining Charlie threatening a box of cheerios. Actually, in Edward's case, he had actually seen it in someone's mind. When we calmed down Edward turned to look at me curiously.

"So why is Charlie arresting cheerios?" he asked amused.

"He wanted to know what all the talk of evil cheerios and gummy bears was about" I said shrugging "So Emmett and I told him."

"You told a cop that people were being brainwashed by cheerios?" He asked arching an eyebrow "And he believed you?"

"Maybe" I answered mock suspiciously.

He shook his head feigning disappointment and I giggled. We pulled into the parking lot of the police station and got out. The parking lot was empty which I thought was odd. Was everyone avoiding Charlie because they thought he was crazy?

We walked into the police station to see Charlie walking menacingly back and forth in front of cells filled with cheerios. My jaw dropped at the number of cheerio boxes there were. He must have arrested all the cheerios in Forks! Even the grocery store!

"Dad?" I questioned "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking a lot about what you and Emmett told me" He said seriously looking over every now and then to glare at the cheerios. "It makes a lot of sense. I can't allow the cheerios to brainwash anymore people in Forks. I am the Chief of Police and it is my responsibility to protect them."

"So you arrested all the cheerios?" I asked questioning his sanity.

"Yes" He answered confused "Why?"

"I told you that the gummy bears are taking care of it," I said exasperated "By arresting everyone's cheerios, you are making people question your sanity. They don't know they are being brainwashed!"

"Oh" He answered sheepishly. "What should we do now?"

"Let everyone come bail out their cheerios?" Edward suggested.

"Yes" I agreed "Good idea."

"Alright" Charlie said nodding.

We spent the whole day returning everyone's cheerios to them. I was right about the grocery store too. They got back less then what they originally had meaning people took more cheerios then they originally had in the first place.

"I am never answering a question like that again" I grumbled on the ride home.

* * *

**A/N: Foxy: I enjoyed editing this chapter for Star. I added my own touches and stuff, like the list of dumb celebs, so I hope you all loved it!! By the way I'm thinking of a pen name change; to see the new name go vote yes or no on my poll.**

**{Click Me}**


End file.
